Undertale: The Journey
by White Fire the Dragon
Summary: Frisk, Chara, and Asriel explore the multiverse. Join them on their adventures as they strive to find the hidden Omega Timeline and their families. (This fanfiction is open to suggestions. If any of you have any ideas for an episode, feel free to say something.)


**Just Starting Out**

 **Chara** **:** Well, I guess we should start by introducing ourselves. _(ahem)_ Greetings, my name is Chara Cter Dreemur.

 **Asriel** **:** Howdy, I'm Asriel Dreemur. It's uh... nice to meet you.

Frisk, who was currently caught in a blue attack that was created by Asriel, eyed the two of them curiously.

 **Asriel** **:** Now, I know that this might have come as a shock to you, but don't worry. We're friendly! Honest!

 **Chara** **:** I'm sure that you must be wondering about where we are. Well, we are currently traveling in a space between the spaces. Welcome to what we call the Cosmic Void of the Multiverse. Here, all worlds are connected, but _some_ worlds are easier to get to than others.

Frisk looked around and saw that they were currently floating above a Gaster Blaster that was flying through a void that looked like it had T.V. static and computer pixels instead a sky.

 **Chara** **:** Hold on. I think I see something.

Frisk saw Chara looking at something. They looked out to **where** they were looking and saw what looked like a bunch of flickering zeros and ones.

 **Chara** **:** This should work. Stand by.

As Chara said this, they began putting on the red mittens that were attached to the ends of their sleeves. Frisk watched as Chara reached both of their hands into the coding. As they penetrated it, a not-too-bright light began emanating around their hands, as if they stuck their hands into a wall made out of very weak paper with something bright on the other side. Then their hands gripped the edges of the breach that they had made and they began pulling them apart with ease, making the hole that they made in the coding grow. It grew until it became big enough to fit an actual person through.

Frisk had seen this before. Error Sans did this when he left their world, just before it was completely erased from existence. Chara then released the rip and stepped aside, gesturing to the portal with their hand whilst looking at Asriel.

 **Chara** **:** After you.

 **Asriel** **:** Okay.

Asriel leapt through the portal, and pulled Frisk through with him. As Frisk approached the opening that shown a bright light, they suddenly closed their eyes, not because that the light was too bright, but because they feared what might be on the other side. Once they were on the other side, though their eyes were still shut, Frisk suddenly felt something small and freezing cold land on their nose and then repeatedly on random parts of their face.

Frisk cautiously opened their eyes, just in time to catch Chara jump in after them with their peripheral vision. They then opened their eyes wide when they saw the ominously familiar pathway that stood between the trees in some kind of forest. At first, they floated there, trying to figure out why it seemed so familiar, until a sudden gust of icy wind blew right past them from the side, causing the three of them to shiver from the cold.

 **Asriel** **:** _Berr-er_. It's freezing.

 **Chara** **:** We've must've arrived in the middle of winter. It makes this place colder than usual.

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel began hugging themselves in an attempt to reduce the cold feeling. Chara and Frisk even began chattering their teeth. Asriel only did it moderately since he had a fur coat around his body. Everyone then began zipping up their blue jackets, pulling up their hoods, putting on their mittens if they didn't already do so, and fastening their red scarves.

 **Chara** **:** Ahhh… much better. Still, we should find shelter before it gets dark. Let me just close the rift real quick.

They may had been blue, but Frisk could still turn their head around with a little effort. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to see what Chara was doing; fortunately, Asriel saw this and was kind enough to turn Frisk around so that they _could_ see. They saw Chara grab ahold of both edges of the "rift" and in one swift motion, pulled it shut. Once the rift was closed, Frisk went wide-eyed when they saw what was on the other side. It was… a door… but not just **any** door. It was… the door to the Underground ruins.

Frisk realized where they were, but couldn't believe it. Chara approached the door and examined it.

 **Chara** **:** Moderately dusty. This door hasn't been opened in years. We've either arrived _before_ the Frisk of this world came through here, or many years _after_. Either way, we should find someplace to keep warm. Let's go.

For a while, the three of them traveled through the woods, trying their best to avoid confrontation with any of the locals, if there _were_ any. Frisk was still trying to understand what was going on, but couldn't seem to. It wasn't too long until they had eventually arrived at a bridge. It was the very **same** bridge that Papyrus once used as a death trap but decided against it at the last minute. Chara looked down into the chasm and then looked around the area. Once they were sure that no one was around to see, they summoned a Gaster Blaster and jumped onto it. They then turned around, awaiting Asriel to the same.

Asriel jumped onto the blaster with Frisk in tow. Chara then lowered the blaster into the chasm. After a minute or two, they came across a small cave. Chara jumped off of the blaster, followed by the others, and got rid of the blaster. Chara then led Asriel inside as he carried Frisk along. As if by pure luck, small piles of sticks and branches were just sitting all over the cave floor. It didn't take Chara long to rig up a fire, ignited by fire magic that they conjured from their hands, to keep them all warm.

 **Asriel** **:** Thanks, Chara.

 **Chara** **:** No problem, Azzy.

Chara and Asriel sat down around the fire. Asriel then pulled Frisk so that they _too_ could warm up by the fire. The more of what they were capable of that Frisk witnessed, the more confused they became. Chara noticed the odd look that Frisk was giving them.

 **Chara** **:** I'm certain you must be very confused.

 **Asriel** **:** But don't worry. We'll explain everything, promise.

 **Chara** **:** But in order to do so, we'll have to tell you our stories. I'll go first.

Chara arose from their spot, cleared their throat, and began to speak, all while maintaining their constant monotone and straight face.

 **Chara** **:** _(ahem)_ I suppose it's safe to assume that you had a Chara in _your_ world? Well, I'm not that Chara. I'm me, and I'm different. In the past, I was probably _like_ your Chara, but that was an awfully long time ago. In the beginning, I was… unsure of who I once was, but then I met _you_ … or at least, another _**version**_ of you. Like most versions of you, _this_ one chose to **spare** first. Once _that_ was over and done with they decided to reset and **kill** them all the second time around. They did **everything** the bad way, leaving a trail of dust in their wake, and I learned from this. The more they killed, the more that their L.V. rose, the more _I_ became **corrupted**. I just wanted to toy with them more and more, until finally, they finished it, the Genocide route.

The two of us had finally come full circle, and I… ended it. Then I reseted everything and I killed them all again. And then I did it again… and again… and again, but that's not all that I did. I also went through the Pacifist route again… and again… and again. I did it all over and over and over and over… and over… … and over… … … and over again. But then I realized that… something was happening to me. I had done it… I can't even **remember** how many times… hundreds maybe…? Thousands…? Who knows. All I know is that I had done it all so many times, that one day, it finally dawned on me. I was **actually** getting… **bored**. I was tired of the resets. I was tired of the befriending, of the fighting… I was even tired of the **killing**. But no matter **what** way I played the game, no matter what I did, I still felt bored.

That's not all, though. All the while, Frisk's soul was kept trapped inside of me, talking to me, **begging** me, to stop. Then… one day, believe it or not… I _did_. I played through the Pacifist route **one** last time and that's it. Once I finally freed all of the monsters from the Underground, I just let everything go the way they were supposed to. I didn't stop pretending to be **Frisk** yet, of course, but everyone was happy… well, everyone except for _me_.

From there, I stopped resetting. I just let everything play-out before me. At times, I thought maybe I could try again, but no matter what way you slice it, it will always be the same flavor cake, just like **now**. No matter in **what** way I go through the routes, they **all** lead up to the same endings; nothing changes… so what's the point? And that was it, my **epiphany**. There _**was**_ no point. I had truly done it all too many times that the cake _**itself**_ had lost its flavor. It was all so bland now. I was **tired** of it. I didn't **care** for any more. There was no **point** in going back again. It was pointless. Everything was pointless…

For as long as I lived with those monsters, everyone noticed how different I was acting. I stopped smiling, I stopped caring, I stopped… well, being _you_. I was myself. Everyone _tried_ to get me to act like you again, but I just didn't care. But _then_ , as time went on for about three years, I soon found myself… changing. It all started when I saw a child about to be hit by a car when they were running after their ball in the street. From what I could see, the driver was looking for something underneath the car's dashboard. My first thought was to just watch them die. Maybe _that_ would spark something… but then I did something completely different…

 **Chara (flashback)** **:** _HEY, STUPID KID, WATCH OUT!_

I warned them about the incoming car. As the driver floored the breaks, bringing the car to a stop just half a centimeter away from the kid, I felt relief fill me up inside. When it finally dawned on me that I actually cared if they were alright, that's when I knew something was wrong… with **me**. My first thought was that it was Frisk's **soul** affecting me, but when I looked into _that_ theory, I had discovered that I was wrong. Instead, it was something else. It was **me** , the _real_ me, the me _**before**_ I died. As time went on, the caring within me grew until I finally cared about… **mostly** everyone. All in all, I still didn't care about much, but others' wellbeings and their happiness mattered to me… mostly. Something _else_ inside of me was _also_ different. I was feeling guilty. Guilty about what I did, _and_ guilty about lying to the others about who I was. The more they tried to make me smile, the worse I felt. It didn't help that Frisk was always around, like a red ghost who unintentionally haunted me 24/7, reminding me of who they thought I was. They even tried **helping** the monsters cheer me up; emphasis on " **tried** " … But sometimes… when _they_ were sad, I'd try something to cheer _them_ up.

 **Chara (flashback)** **:** _Hey, comedian. What's blue and white, but red on the inside?_

 **Sans (flashback)** **:** _Uh… what?_

 **Chara (flashback)** **:** _You. You're_ _ **always**_ _drinking ketchup._

It always worked…

 **Sans (flashback)** **:** Heh _, nice one, kid._

… but when they tried to cheer _me_ up, all it did was make me feel worse than I already did, even when I wasn't feeling anything at all. I often wondered what I could do to make me feel something. I could try to hurt myself, but common sense… and Frisk, told me that all _that_ would do is make everyone else worry, which wouldn't help at all. I could try **acting** happy, but that would all be lie, which would make me feel just as bad. And then it hit me again; it was all a **lie**. At that moment, I knew what I had to do. I had to tell them the truth. So I did. I told them— **all** of them—everything. Their first response was to be expected. They didn't really believe me, but as I continued to explain and prove my identity… my mom… my dad… even _Sans_ … they actually started to remember.

 **Chara (flashback/crying)** **:** _I can understand if you hate me now. I can understand if you want to kill me. And if that is really what you want, I won't stop you. I just…_ _ **couldn't**_ _go on without telling you all the truth! I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry… I really am._

It was the first time I actually cried in a long time. After I apologized repeatedly, I still expected them to hate me instantly, to want me gone for good. Maybe even want me **dead** … but then Sans approached… and he… was kind to me.

 **Sans (flashback)** **:** _Thank you, Chara… for telling us._

I still remember the smile on his face. What happened next was the last thing I was expecting, they all hugged me. I was still crying, but I was… happy… I was genuinely happy. And I smiled. Since that day, that became one of the very rare moments when I smiled. The rest of the time, I didn't. I still don't really… "feel" all that much. I **do** feel happy at times, but not by much. For about a year, I lived with them and they all started getting used to the real me. Heck, _I've_ even started getting used to the real me. I wasn't too happy all the time, but I had real friends, a real family, no lies, everything seemed to be perfect. But then **it** happened. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.

Monster Kid actually convinced me to play ball with him. It was fun, I guess, but then we ended up accidentally hitting the ball into Undyne and Alphys' house. We went inside to get it, but then things ended up going very badly when we found it in Alphys' basement lab. That's when it happened. I… don't want to go into too much detail, but bottom line is, we went inside, messed everything up, I took a shot to the arm, got magic, and then me and M.K. both got busted. We both got grounded for a while, but that's basically it. Now I have monster magic… The end. Azzy?

 **Asriel** **:** Oh, right.

As Chara sat back down, Asriel stood up in front of the fire so that he could explain himself.

 **Asriel** **:** _(ahem)_ Howdy, um… well, uh…

 **Chara** **:** Take your time, Azzy.

 **Asriel** **:** _(phew)_ Okay. Well, my name is Asriel Dreemur, and… well, um, I got my magic the exact same way. And that's it, not really much to it, really. But you may want to know more so… uh, I guess I'll just start from the beginning… or should I say "end"? Anyway, the Frisk of _my_ world had just beat me and I used my god-like power to break the barrier trapping all the monsters underground. That was it.

Actually, that was it for quite some time. Frisk actually told me that they had gone through the True Pacifist route a number of times. Each time they tried to get _me_ to go with _them_ to the surface. They even tried giving me some of mom's butterscotch-cinnamon pie, but they told me that every time, nothing worked.

I knew why it never worked, I didn't have a soul of my own. Even if I **did** leave, I would **still** have just turned back into **Flowey** , the soulless flower. I didn't want that. I figured that this would have just ended the same as all of those other times, but _then_ … _**then**_ …

At this moment, Asriel started to cry.

 **Asriel** **:** … _(sniffle)_ then they did something… Frisk… they _(sniff)_ … they gave me their soul…

* * *

While Frisk and Chara's souls look exactly the same because Chara's soul originally belonged to the Frisk of their world, Asriel's soul looks like an upside-down monster soul (right-side-up heart) with two cracks in it, inside of a determined human's soul.

* * *

 **Asriel** **:** _(sniffle)_ I-I didn't **want** to take it, but… _(sniffle)_ they gave me no choice. They _(sniff)_ … **forced** me. I _(sniffle)_ I…

Before Asriel could continue, Chara hurried to his side to comfort him.

 **Chara** **:** It's okay, Asriel. You don't have to keep going if you don't want to.

 **Asriel** **:** I-I'm sorry. _(sniffle)_ Thank you.

As Frisk heard Asriel's explanation, they couldn't help but cry a little as well. Frisk had already figured out who these two were; they were the "others" that Error Sans had told them about. Once Asriel had stopped crying, Frisk did so also.

 **Chara** **:** Well, that's it. Now you know who _we_ are, but we don't know who _you_ are.

Chara sat down beside Asriel and waited to hear Frisk's explanation.

 **Frisk** **:** *You take a deep breath and tell them that your name is Frisk Dreemur-Gaster. You then start telling them about yourself and how you got _your_ magic.

* * *

After Frisk had finished telling them their story, Chara spoke up.

 **Chara** **:** Huh, not much different from us. Not surprising.

 **Frisk** **:** *You ask if there are any other… "others".

 **Chara** **:** No, there's just us two. **Three** counting _you_.

Frisk thought for a moment.

 **Frisk** **:** *You're about to ask something, but Chara interrupts you.

 **Chara** **:** If you're going to ask if we're here because of Error Sans, then yes, we are.

Chara's tone then went from monotone to menacing and then finally to dreary.

 **Chara** **:** That… **monster** … He took everything from us.

There was a slight pause and then Chara continued speaking, once again in their usual monotone manner.

 **Chara** **:** But don't feel too bad. I don't suppose your world was visited by another Frisk that was black and white with black holes for eyes just before it was erased, was it?

 **Frisk** **:** *You instantly tell them "yes" and how they saved your friends.

 **Asriel** **:** That happened to the both of us, _too_!

 **Chara** **:** That's actually the main reason we're here together. We are on a journey to find the Omega Timeline and reunite with our families. Unfortunately, because it's so well hidden, the only ways we may ever find it is by either finding a world that's being erased by Error Sans, or by dumb luck.

 **Asriel** **:** But don't worry. I know we'll find it, one day. And maybe with _your_ help, we'll find it **faster**.

 **Chara** **:** Depending on what your S.P. is.

 **Frisk** **:** *You are confused by what they had just said. You then ask what they mean by it.

 **Chara** **:** S.P. is an acronym, like how L.V. is short for **L**. **O**. **V**. **E**., which stands for **Level Of ViolEnce**. S.P. stands for **Special Power**. We got them from almost getting erased, which was also how I got my old body back.

* * *

In the flashback, Chara looked exactly like Frisk, only with red eyes when they were open, but now they look like any other Chara. They have lighter colored hair, paler skin with rosy cheeks, and a green and yellow striped sweater.

* * *

 **Frisk** **:** *You instantly realize what they're talking about and **show** them your Special Power.

Frisk raised their right arm and summoned their shield.

 **Asriel** **:** Wow! A shield!

 **Chara** **:** Makes sense, considering it's _you_. I suppose that **will** come in handy. Let me show you mine.

All that Chara did was raise their hand in a fashion that imitated someone holding something up, and in an instant, a glowing, blood red knife appeared in it.

 **Chara** **:** This is _my_ S.P. I can summon magic knives. Azzy—

Chara stopped themself when they saw the look on Asriel's face.

 **Chara** **:** We don't talk about Asriel's S.P.

 **Frisk** **:** *You are curious and want to know more. You wonder what you should do.

*Press the matter!

[*Let it go.]

 **Frisk** **:** *You decide to not press the matter, and move on.

 **Chara** **:** But that isn't my only S.P. As you've already seen, I can also open rifts, like Error Sans. They allow me to get us access to other worlds and let me look at their coding. Speaking of which…

Chara stood up and walked over to a random wall. They raised up their hands and jabbed them into said wall. Rather than hurt themself, they managed to tear open another rift, but unlike the last one, _this_ rift didn't glow, at all. When they opened it, Frisk could see the interior. It was dark, but they could make out tiny zeros and ones flashing and moving down.

 **Chara** **:** Yep, it's a classic based.

Chara then pulled their head out and closed the rift.

 **Chara** **:** Probably not even an anomaly.

 **Asriel** **:** So… no Error Sans?

 **Chara** **:** Probably not.

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of a low grumbling growl caught their attention.

 **Chara** **:** What was that?!

Frisk arose and summoned their shield, thinking it was some kind of monster. Then it happened again, but when Frisk and Chara followed the noise and it led right to Asriel's stomach.

 **Asriel** **:** Heh-heh, sorry, Chara. I guess I'm kinda hungry.

Frisk made their shield disappear while Chara then felt their _own_ stomach as it growled in more quiet manner.

 **Chara** **:** Yeah, me too. What about _you_?

 **Frisk** **:** *You think for a minute. Even though you have already previously eaten, **that** was during battle. You nod to Chara.

 **Chara** **:** Well then, we should probably go into town. Snowdin can't be too far away. We can get something to eat at Grillby's.

And so, they prepared to leave. Once the fire was put out, it was Asriel's turn to summon a Gaster Blaster, which they all jumped onto and used as an elevator to take them up. Once they had arrived at the top, the blaster carried them over to the other side where they dismounted. From there Chara led the way to Snowdin. After a while of walking, the three of them had soon arrived.

 **Chara** **:** Don't worry about being seen, Frisk. Just pull up your disguise.

To show what they meant by this, Chara and Asriel put on their masks, mittens (those who didn't already have them on, anyway), hoods, and fastened their scarves. Frisk understood almost instantly and did the very same. As they all walked into town, Frisk noticed the monsters walking around and recognized some of them. They took the liberty of greeting whatever monsters passed them or greeted them first. Asriel did the same, but Chara just raised their hand and waved; although, I suppose it still counts. They had walked and greeted for about three minutes until Chara spoke up.

 **Chara** **:** We're here.

Looking up, Frisk laid their eyes upon a familiar looking sign hanging over a wooden restaurant. The sign read "Grillby's".

 **Chara** **:** Let's go.

The little bell above the door rung when Chara opened the door and entered. Asriel followed Chara into the restaurant; however, Frisk stayed behind. They remembered when they had first seen Grillby's when they _first_ arrived in the underground. After a moment, they proceeded to follow the monster and the human inside. Looking at the interior, seeing all of its usual costumers, it almost felt like the last couple of hours or so had never happened and they were home. For a moment, they almost expected to feel Sans put his hand on their shoulder and guided them to their usual seat, but then, their eyes fell on Chara and Asriel before them.

Their heart sank once again, and so they slowly made their way to the other two. As they approached, Chara couldn't help but take notice of their demeanor.

 **Chara** **:** I know this is probably hard for you, but you need to remember that this **isn't** your world. I've made that mistake myself the first time.

 **Asriel** **:** Yeah, same here.

Suddenly, it appeared that something had caught Asriel's attention. He looked to his side and tilted his head up to look at absolutely nothing.

 **Asriel** **:** Oh, yeah! That's a great idea.

After talking to the thin air, Asriel then turned back to Frisk and gestured to Frisk's usual seat.

 **Asriel** **:** Here, you can have the best seat.

Frisk looked on with a curious expression. Asriel looked unsettled by this.

 **Asriel** **:** What's wrong?

 **Frisk** **:** *You give an odd look and explain that the seat that Asriel had just called "the best seat" is where _you_ usually sit… back home at least.

 **Chara** **:** I figured that.

Chara then hoisted themselves up onto the chair _next_ to "the best seat", which was usually where Sans would sit.

 **Chara** **:** It's the same with us. In _our_ worlds, we probably take your place for **everything** , I guess that includes your favorite spot at Grillby's. That's why we call it "the best seat", because it's _our_ favorite spot, too.

Frisk nodded, showing that they understood, and proceeded to climb up onto the chair while Asriel took the seat beside them. A second later, Grillby appeared from behind the door leading to the kitchen and walked over to them.

 **Chara** **:** Hey, Grillby. Three orders of burgers with fries, please.

Grillby simply nodded and walked off to fill their orders.

 **Chara** **:** Same old Grillby. To him, new patrons are no different from regular patrons.

The ringing of the little bell above the entrance caught their attention, but what really caught their attention were the greetings given off by the one who had entered followed by the other patrons.

 **?** **:** How's it goin' everybuddy?

 **Doggaresa** **:** Hey, Sans.

 **Doggamy** **:** (Hi, Sans).

 **?** **:** Greetings, Sans.

 **?** **:** Hiya, Sansy~

Turning around, the three children saw that it was indeed the Sans of this universe, and he was making his way to the bar. Not long after this, the sound of another door opening caught their attention. It was Grillby with their food.

 **Sans** **:** Ey, Grillb'z. How's it goin'?

Grillby merely responded with a nod as he proceeded to deliver the food.

 **Chara (whispering)** **:** Frisk, I know that _looks_ like Sans, but you have to remember, that is a **different** Sans.

Frisk tried to remember as they kept their eyes on the food that Grillby had delivered to them while they were listening to Chara speak, but they suddenly remembered when they _last_ saw Sans. He was last seen using his body to keep the door to the Omega Timeline open, but then Frisk used their shield to knock him back _into_ the door. They had no way of knowing whether the attack _**helped**_ him, or sealed his fate. They couldn't eat. They just sat there, shaking.

 **Sans** **:** Hey, buddy…

They're attention was suddenly caught by Sans' voice.

 **Sans** **:** Don't you know… how to greet a new pal?

They soon forgot where they were and slowly started to turn around while smiling from behind their mask. They raised their red mitten covered hand, fully ready to hear the sweet relaxing sound of the whoopee cushion that was undoubtedly attached to his metacarpals; unfortunately, this did not come to pass for their hand was suddenly grabbed by Chara's.

 **Chara** **:** Sorry, sir, but my…

Chara looked to the monster and human beside them.

 **Chara** **:** … siblings and I must be on our way.

Chara then turned their head to the fire monster behind the bar.

 **Chara** **:** Hey, Grillby, can we get this order to go?

Grillby nodded and picked up the burgers and fries. As Grillby was taking their food and putting it into to-go bags, Chara reached into their jacket pocket and pulled out a satchel-like wallet.

 **Chara** **:** Azzy, take… er, _them_ with you. I need to pay for our food.

Asriel took Frisk by the arm and led them to the entrance.

 **Asriel** **:** Come on… uh, you. Let's go.

As Asriel was leading Frisk out, the dark-haired human child couldn't help but look back at Sans.

 **Sans** **:** Hold on there.

Asriel froze. Chara watched with worry. Frisk kept looking at Sans as he approached the two of them.

 **Sans** **:** I've gotta ask…

 **Asriel (thinking)** **:** _Please-don't-know-they're-human! -Please-don't-know-they're-human! -Please-don't-know-they're-human!_

Sans stopped walking as soon as he was close enough. He was so close, Frisk could literally reach out and grasp his hand if they wanted to, and almost did.

 **Sans** **:** Where'd you get those snazzy, cool outfits?

Asriel as relieved to hear that Sans didn't recognize Frisk as a human. Still, he was unsure of how to answer the question.

 **Asriel** **:** Well, uh… they were, uh…

 **Chara** **:** They were a gift from our dad.

Chara paid for the food, took the bags, and walked over to Frisk and Asriel.

 **Chara** **:** C'mon, you two.

Asriel pulled Frisk along, but they still stared at Sans.

 **Sans** **:** Yo, Grillbz, I'll have whatever _those_ weirdos ordered, and put it on my tab.

The door closed before them after hearing Sans' voice one final time.

 **Asriel** **:** Frisk? Are you alright?

Frisk hesitated for a moment, but then nodded their head.

 **Chara** **:** Sorry, Frisk. We know that must've been hard for you considering you **just** lost your family.

Frisk's only response was a frown and an adverted gaze.

 **Chara** **:** C'mon. Let's go find someplace else to eat.

* * *

A little while later, the three of them had found a nice quiet place on the edge of town to eat their meals; however, Frisk wasn't really eating. They were, instead, sitting there, staring at their burger. Chara noticed this and decided to bring something up.

 **Chara** **:** I know that… given what you've just recently been through, it must be tough. I'm sure Azzy and I can imagine what's going through your head, right now: Sitting in the best seat at Grillby's. Your dad/uncle sitting with you. The two of you telling bad jokes to each other and eating burgers. Maybe one of you rigged the ketchup bottle's cap to fall off, making all of the ketchup spill onto the other's food or something.

 **Frisk** **:** *You are surprised and ask them how they know this.

 **Asriel** **:** It was the same with us when _we_ first lost our homes.

 **Chara** **:** The only difference is when _I_ was there, I didn't have a corporeal shoulder to cry on. All I had was the red glowing spirit of Frisk to talk to, but then I met Azzy, and now we support each other.

Asriel blushed at this.

 **Chara** **:** So don't think that you're alone in this, because you're not. Not anymore. You have _us_ now.

Though it seemed out of character for Chara, they genuinely smiled at Frisk.

 **Asriel** **:** We hope that you will someday accept us as friends, and maybe even… family...? If that's okay, that is!

 **Frisk** **:** *You don't answer right away, but you… might… eventually.

Chara placed their hand on Frisk's.

 **Chara** **:** Speaking from experience, trust me when I say that things **will** get better for you.

Frisk looked at Chara's sincere smiling face, but then they adverted their eyes to their side with an irritated expression on their face.

 **Chara** **:** Oh, come on, D.T. Frisk. You know I didn't mean anything by it.

Frisk was surprised by this. When Chara looked back at Frisk, they took notice of this. They were also back to speaking in a monotone style with an expressionless face.

 **Chara** **:** Oh, I was talking to the spirit of the Frisk from _my_ world. They just took what I said about them being to only one for me to talk to the wrong way.

 **Asriel** **:** You see, since _Chara's_ soul is really _Frisk's_ soul, but they can't take control of their body ever since the incident in Dr. Alphys' lab, only _**Chara**_ can talk to them. And since _my_ soul is only being held **together** by Frisk's soul, the same is true with **me** and the Frisk from _my_ world.

Frisk remembered when it appeared that Asriel was talking to no-one back at Grillby's. They figured that he must've been talking to that _Frisk_ spirit.

 **Chara** **:** At first, there was a lot of confusion, **especially** when there was another Frisk that was **alive** around. No offense.

Chara said that to their side.

 **Chara** **:** So we came up with names for them so that we could tell them apart. I call _mine_ **D.T. Frisk**. D.T. stands for DeTermination, because… of… reasons.

 **Asriel** **:** And I call _mine_ **Soul Frisk** , because _their_ soul keeps _my_ soul together.

 **Chara** **:** That reminds me. Earlier, you mentioned another **me**. You said that they turned red and… bloody?

 **Frisk** **:** *You nod.

 **Chara** **:** And you said they got like that when Error Sans threw _them_ into the erased data. So I'm willing to bet that _they_ survived the erasing of your world, same as you.

Frisk grew worried when they heard this.

 **Chara** **:** So I'm also willing to bet that we'll run into them later on, but don't worry. You won't be alone to face them what **that** happens.

 **Asriel** **:** Right! Me and Chara will be there to help. Uh, _this_ Chara, that is!

Chara scratched their chin as they spoke.

 **Chara** **:** Although, for future reference, we should probably come up with a new name for them to avoid confusion when we _**do**_ meet them. Why don't we call them… **Blood Chara**?

 **Frisk** **:** *Despite how scary and disturbing the name sounds, you agree with Chara. It _does_ make sense when you think about it.

 **Chara** **:** Alright, Blood Chara it is.

 **Asriel** **:** Wait, what about Frisk? Shouldn't we come up with a name for _Frisk_? You know, so we won't be confused if we run into another one?

 **Chara** **:** _Hmmm_ … nah. I don't think we need to since we can actually **see** them. And if we _**do**_ run into another Frisk, we can just look at the Frisk we're talking to. Besides, what would we call them? _Magic_ Frisk?

 **Asriel** **:** Oh, I guess you're right.

Asriel then turned to Frisk.

 **Asriel** **:** Alright, just Frisk, then. And don't worry, Frisk. Chara says people like _us_ need to stick together. So, from now on, no matter what happens, we'll be there for you, just like we know you'll be there for us.

Asriel's expression soon turned into one of worry.

 **Asriel** **:** Uh, that is, if you agree to come **with** us, which you will… right?

 **Chara** **:** It's their choice, Azzy. It's not up to _us_ ; although if they _don't_ want to come with us, that basically means they won't **ever** be able to get to the Omega Timeline unless a **nice** dimension hopper shows up to take them there. But what are the odds of _that_ happening? So, Frisk, what'll it be?

 **Frisk** **:** *Given the situation, you start to wonder what you should do?

[*Go with them.]

*Don't go with them.

 **Chara** **:** I see. In that case…

Chara reached out their hand toward Frisk.

 **Chara** **:** … welcome to the family.

Once again, Asriel blushes and Chara smiles a genuine smile. Frisk smiles at the thought of one day finding their family along _with_ these two. They then reach out their hand and shake Chara's warmly. Chara spoke up again once they released Frisk's.

 **Chara** **:** Okay, we'll leave as soon as you finish your food.

With that, Chara and Asriel continued eating their food. Frisk smiled once more and finally started eating.

* * *

A while later, after they had all finished eating, they all got together by the river.

 **Chara** **:** Alright, you guys ready?

 **Frisk** **:** *You nod and say "Yes".

 **Asriel** **:** Uh, yeah. Me too.

Chara responded to this by turning around, sticking their hands into the world's code, and tearing open another rift.

 **Chara** **:** Alright, let's go.

That being said, Asriel and Frisk jumped into the rift. Chara followed after. Frisk found themself once again standing atop a Gaster Blaster in the Cosmic Void. After Chara closed the rift behind them, they turned to the other two.

 **Chara** **:** Frisk? Why don't _you_ drive?

 **Frisk** **:** *You are surprised by this and ask them "How?". You also remind them that the blaster isn't yours.

 **Chara** **:** You don't know? Oh, well never mind then. Azzy?

**Asriel** **:** Uh, sure, Chara.

With a wave of his hand, Asriel makes the Gaster Blaster start moving forward.

 **Frisk** **:** *You ask them where it is that you are going?

 **Chara** **:** Well, that's just it. We don't know. An _altered_ A.U., hopefully. Error Sans is attracted to those kinds of anomalies. So, we'll keep moving until we find one, or until we get tired and need a place to rest or sleep.

 **Frisk** **:** *You feel insecure for a moment, but just the thought of **possibly** seeing your family again… Fills you with DETERMINATION.

Though they didn't know for sure, Frisk suddenly had a strange feeling coming from their very soul, as did Chara, D.T. Frisk, Asriel, and Soul Frisk… It was as if they all knew that they were **all** filled with... DETERMINATION.


End file.
